Les Noëls de l'équipe 7
by Simon Silverson
Summary: Fic cadeau pour Hinari, par Elizabeth Moonstone toute seule. En attendant Naruto pour le Réveillon, Sakura repense à la première soirée de Noël passée tous les trois avec Sasuke. NaruSasusaku à peine esquisé


**Noël est ici célébré à l'occidental, pour les besoins du scénario et parce que je ne sais pas s'ils fêtent Noël dans _Naruto_.**

**_ Les Noëls de l'équipe 7_**

La soirée de Noël était belle, le foyer chaleureux. La mère de famille était à la cuisine en train de mitonner la spécialité de la famille, qu'elle préparait à chaque réveillon. La père essayait tant bien que mal d'allumer un morceau de bois récalcitrant, qui serait le point de départ d'une belle flambée.

Sakura souriait. Elle aimait cette famille, ces soirées de Noël passés ensemble, loin de l'horreur et de la violence des combats, loin aussi du dur entraînement que lui imposait sa sensei, Tsunade. D'autant plus que pour la première fois depuis des années, elle avait un invité.

Sakura savait que Naruto passait Noël le plus souvent seul et l'avait invité à passer le Réveillon chez elle. Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir entre les missions, et Sakura savait que cela ferait très plaisir à Naruto.

Et puis, ce n'était pas le premier Noël que Naruto passait ici…

§§§

_Lors d'une soirée très semblable à celle-ci, mais qui s'était déroulé près de trois ans auparavant, Sakura Haruno, treize ans, était seule pour Noël. Elle s'était plainte, elle avait même crié, mais ses parents ne pouvaient rien y faire. Ils devaient aller à ce congrès de commerçants au village de Machin-chose-truc ! Quelle plaie ! En ce 24 décembre, Sakura s'était retrouvé toute seule dans la cuisine vide, face à la recette familiale de bœuf en daube que lui avait laissé sa mère. Pour ce remonter le moral, elle avait mis la table, et commencé à suivre les instructions maternelles. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était moins doué que sa génitrice en matière de cuisine et le bœuf ne tarda pas à dégager une fumée plus noire que la cheminée. Sakura dut ouvrir la fenêtre pour chasser la malodorante odeur de brûlé qui avait envahi la pièce. _

_Sakura était assise dans la cuisine, au bord des larmes face à ce Noël désastreux quand une tête blonde avait jailli de la fenêtre au milieu des volutes sombres de fumée._

_« Bonjour Sakura-chan tebayo ! »_

_« Bonjour Naruto. », dit Sakura d'une voix lasse, en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux._

_« J'allais à Ichiraku pour manger un maxi ramen des fêtes mais ils sont fermés parce que c'est Noël… »_

_Sakura baissa la tête. Elle avait oublié que Naruto était sans doute seul pour Noël aussi. Et lui, sa famille n'était pas juste parti en voyage. Soudain, elle eut honte de son comportement de fille gâtée et considéra Naruto avec plus de gentillesse._

_« Tu es toute seule, Sakura-chan ? », demanda Naruto en jetant un coup d'œil inquisiteur dans la pièce._

_« Oui… mes parents sont partis pour un congrès alors, en effet, on peut dire que je suis toute seule… Si tu n'as rien à faire non plus… tu peux entrer… »_

_« Sakura-chan m'invite vraiment à passer Noël avec elle ? »_

_Il était tellement adorable avec son air de joie effarée que Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

_« Bien sûr ! Je serais ravie que tu passes Noël avec moi, Naruto ! »_

_Sans attendre qu'elle aille lui ouvrir, il bondit avec souplesse à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sakura alla au salon rajouter un couvert (ce n'était pas difficile, il y avait de la place) et Naruto la suivit. Il fut enchanté de la présence du grand sapin qui se tenait près de la cheminée. En effet, il n'avait jamais eu l'argent et la place d'en avoir un dans son appartement. Comme un petit enfant, il demanda à Sakura la permission de le décorer._

_Il était tellement enthousiaste que Sakura enleva les quelques boules et guirlandes disposés artistiquement qui décorait l'arbre et monta à Naruto toute les décorations._

_« Ferme les yeux, Sakura-chan, demanda Naruto. Je vais te faire une Uzumaki-décoration ! »_

_Pour lui faire plaisir, Sakura se retourna et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle appela Naruto. Pas de réponse. Finalement, elle se retourna, inquiète._

_Naruto avait tant fourragé dans les guirlandes qu'elles s'étaient emberlificotés autour de lui. Il gisait sur le sol, complètement ligoté. Sakura le libéra en riant._

_Deuxième tentative. Naruto fit apparaître des clones pour l'aider à décorer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il dit à Sakura qu'elle pouvait se retourner._

_Cette fois, Naruto en avait tout simplement **trop ** fait. Le sapin était tellement recouvert d'ornements qu'il menaçait de s'écrouler. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils durent retirer toutes les décorations et le remettre sur pied._

_Avec l'aide de Sakura, Naruto opta finalement pour une décoration plus simple, basé sur neuf superbes guirlandes épaisses et oranges qui enserraient l'arbre._

_Alors qu'ils contemplaient d'un œil ému leur œuvre commune, l'estomac de Naruto émit un gigantesque grognement._

_« J'ai complètement oublié le dîner ! », s'écria Sakura._

_Ils revinrent dans la cuisine. Toute mauvaise odeur s'était dissipée mais le bœuf en daube gisait toujours carbonisé au fond de sa casserole._

_« En fait, je ne suis pas très douée en cuisine. », avoua Sakura à Naruto._

_« Pas grave ! », dit le blond._

_Aussitôt, il entreprit de sortir de ses poches plusieurs paquets de ramen._

_« Des nouilles instantanées pour Noël ? »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_

_Ils mirent de l'eau à bouillir et jetèrent deux sachets de ramen à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, Naruto se mit à frétiller. Sakura lui jeta un regard attendri, qu'il surprit._

_« Tu sais, Sakura-chan, c'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie. »_

_« Moi aussi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ce soir, Naruto. »_

_« Moi aussi… mais je veux dire aussi que ça fait longtemps que je sais que Sakura-chan est une fille géniale… enfin, je veux dire que… je crois… je crois que je suis amour… »_

_A ce moment-là, l'estomac de Naruto poussa un grognement encore plus fort que le précédent. Sakura eut la décence de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu._

_« Je disais que je crois que j'aim… »_

_« Les grognements de ton estomac s'entendent depuis la rue, dobe. », l'interrompit une voix froide qui venait de la fenêtre._

_« Sasuke-kun ! », s'écria Sakura, qui, pour le coup, oublia complètement Naruto._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », dit Naruto d'un ton agressif, furieux d'avoir été dérangé en pleine déclaration._

_« Je me promenais tranquillement dans la rue, baka, quand le bruit que ton ventre émettait a perturbé le cours de mes pensées... »_

_« Dis plutôt que tu voudrais bien passer Noël avec Sakura-chan et moi ! », répliqua Naruto._

_Sasuke resta impassible, mais Naruto avait frappé juste. Il aurait voulu que le blond le comprenne moins bien parfois._

_Il n'était pas question de perdre la face. Plutôt passer un autre Noël solitaire que admettre que Naruto avait raison._

_« Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Je repars immédiatement. »_

_« Sasuke-kun ! Je t'en prie, reste avec nous ! », demanda Sakura d'une voix où perçait l'émotion._

_Le jeune garçon fit mine de réfléchir puis répondit d'une voix sans timbre._

_« D'accord. Mais c'est uniquement parce que vous me suppliez. »_

_Sakura ajouta un sachet de ramen, son humeur s'améliorant de minute en minute._

_Naruto essaya d'en vouloir à Sasuke pour l'avoir privé d'un Noël en tête à tête avec Sakura, mais il ne le put pas. Il vit dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke le même émerveillement face à un Réveillon chaleureux que celui qu'il avait ressenti, mais le brun cachait ses émotions à la perfection sous son masque de froide indifférence._

_Alors que Sakura était au salon en train de rajouter un couvert, Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et lui dit maladroitement :_

_« Tu sais, Sasuke, ce soir, nous ne sommes pas une équipe de ninja mais juste trois amis. Je sais que tu es content d'être là alors lâche toi un peu, ok ? »_

_Pour donner plus d'impressions à ses paroles, Naruto donna à Sasuke une brève accolade amicale. Ce dernier en fut troublé. Naruto sentait les ramen chaudes, les aiguilles de sapin et surtout une odeur indéfinissable, celle de la joie de vivre. Sasuke l'envia brusquement : ils avaient tous deux traversés beaucoup d'épreuves mais Naruto réussissait à être heureux alors que lui restait insatisfait._

_Insatisfait tant qu'il ne se serait pas vengé…_

_Mais Naruto lui lança un regard plein d'espoir et Sasuke se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être oublier Itachi, juste pour cette soirée, car, après tout, c'était Noël. Il répondit à Naruto par un sourire, pas très large et assez hésitant, mais ses muscles étaient si peu entraînés à former quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un sourire, qu'on ne pouvait lui en demander plus._

_Les garçons rejoignirent Sakura au salon où elle servit les ramen. Il y eut une bataille muette pour les places, Sakura voulant à tout prix être assise à côté de son Sasuke-kun et Naruto à côté de Sakura. Peu concerné par ces problèmes, Sasuke s'assit sur la chaise du milieu. Aussitôt, Sakura se glissa à sa droite, et Naruto n'eut plus qu'à prendre la place de gauche._

_Pendant le repas, Sasuke ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite aux bavardages de Sakura. Finalement, il appréciait plutôt la kunoichi mais n'aimait pas les regards énamourés qu'elle lui jetait sans cesse. Il préféra encore se concentrer sur les petits bruits que Naruto faisait en mangeant, pardon, en engloutissant ses ramen. Il projetait même des petites gouttes de sauce alentour. D'ordinaire, Sasuke aurait fait une remarque méchante sur la façon dont il se nourrissait, mais pas ce soir, se rappela t-il._

_Le comportement de Naruto ne le gênait pas vraiment, alors pourquoi l'asticotait-il toujours ? C'était devenu quelque chose qu'il faisait naturellement, une habitude. Pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin d'être méchant envers Naruto ? Au fond de lui, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas laisser une chance à Naruto de l'atteindre car il pourrait devenir très proche l'un de l'autre. Mais ça ne marchait pas, car Naruto réussissait à voir à travers son attitude, et que même sa froideur ne résistait pas à sa chaleur. Comme ce soir._

_Il resta perdu dans ses pensées, indifférents aux tentatives de Sakura pour attirer son attention. A la fin du repas, il se retrouva, comme dans un, rêve assis sur le canapé du salon à côté de Naruto. Sakura, mécontente que son Sasuke-kun ne la remarque pas, avait conçu un plan diabolique et était partie le mettre à exécution._

_Vu qu'on était dans une soirée exceptionnelle, Sasuke se dit qu'il pouvait bien dire à Naruto la vérité pour une fois._

_« Naruto… Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très gentil avec toi… et on reste des rivaux… mais je voudrais te dire… je crois que tu es un véritable ami… »_

_Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Jamais Sasuke n'avait parlé ainsi, avec cette timidité dans la voix et ce sourire discret._

_« C'est trop cool, Sasuke ! Je suis vraiment content ! »_

_Nouvelle étreinte. A nouveau l'odeur du bonheur._

_« Mais ne compte pas que je cesse de t'appeler baka, baka. », nuança Sasuke._

_Ils rirent. Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil complice et dit d'un ton hésitant :_

_« Sasuke… puisque t'es un pote… tu n'aurais pas un tuyau pour moi et Sakura-chan… »_

_« Ah, Sakura… »_

_Sasuke était étrangement déçu. Ils restèrent un moment à bavarder comme de vieux amis jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sakura retentissent depuis le couloir :_

_« Sasuke tu peux venir s'il te plaît ! »_

_Comme le dit Sasuke était à la salle de bain, Naruto alla l'excuser. C'est alors qu'il vit, ô surprise, le visage de sa Sakura-chan illuminé d'une joie diabolique, sous une branche de gui maladroitement suspendu au lampadaire ! C'était le moment, il fallait qu'il agisse avant que Sasuke arrive ! Il se précipita vers Sakura pour l'embrasser…_

_…quand Sasuke déboucha dans le couloir. Il venait de sortir des toilettes et ne faisait pas trop attention à où il allait. Il se retrouva sous le gui au moment où Sakura fermait les yeux pour son premier baiser d'amour et où Naruto lui fonçait dessus._

_Résultat : un superbe baiser à trois. Les protagonistes ne se souvinrent que de deux pairs de lèvres qui heurtèrent les leurs. Après Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura se séparèrent, honteux. Le baiser raté avait crée une trop grande gêne entre eux, la soirée ne serait plus comme avant. Après avoir souhaité un joyeux Noël à Sakura, les deux garçons repartirent vers leur habitat respectif, Sakura pensant à si le baiser pouvait être considéré comme un vrai baiser de Sasuke-kun, Naruto se demandant quelles lèvres avaient retenus les siennes le plus longtemps et Sasuke s'interrogeant sur pourquoi il avait fait ça, nom d'un chien !_

_Ca avait été un bon Noël, un Noël très étrange mais génial, et les trois membres de l'équipe 7 surent qu'ils ne l'oublieraient pas, même des années après…_

§§§

Dans la maison des Haruno, on avait fait bombance. Un fois de plus, la mère de Sakura s'était surpassée et Naruto y avait fait honneur en reprenant plusieurs fois de chaque plat. Les époux Haruno avait un peu craint d'accueillir un Jinchiruki chez eux, et seules les supplications de leur fille les avaient faits céder, mais l'attitude de convive joyeux et serviable de Naruto au cours du dîner les avait désormais pleinement convaincus. Ce jeune homme pouvait revenir quand il le souhaiterait ! D'ailleurs, peut-être que Sakura et lui étaient plus que des amis… ou le deviendraient !

C'est pourquoi, après le dîner, ils laissèrent leur enfant en tête à tête avec son invité. Il fallait respecter leur intimité après tout !

Naruto était aussi joyeux que d'habitude quand il parlait avec Sakura, sur le même canapé où lui et Sasuke avait discuté des années auparavant. Soudain, il lâcha :

« Quelle dommage que Sasuke ne soit pas avec nous ! Quand il reviendra, on pourra passer plein de Noël cool ensemble ! »

Ils avaient prononcés ces phrases avec une foi ineffable, comme si Sasuke était juste parti en vacances. Il était si sûr de réussir à le ramener que Sakura ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Naruto… comment fais tu pour toujours te battre pour Sasuke-kun… alors qu'il nous a repoussé ? Où trouves tu ta force ? »

Naruto la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait extrêmement surpris de la question.

Sakura crut deviner la raison de cette surprise. C'était elle qui lui avait fait promettre de retrouver Sasuke… et Naruto continuait à essayer pour elle ! Il devait vraiment être amoureux d'elle ! Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cela la rendit heureuse. Un tel dévouement envers elle gonflait son orgueil.

La réponse de Naruto le dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche :

« Sasuke est peut-être la personne qui est la plus importante pour moi ! C'est mon meilleur ami, presque un frère pour moi. On se comprenait vraiment tous les deux, et il m'avait dit ici même qu'il me considérait comme un vrai ami. Il était juste maladroit et profondément blessé, mais je l'aurais aidé à aller mieux. Je l'aurais même aidé à buter Itachi.

Tu ne comprends pas ? Il est impossible que je ne le retrouve pas. Il reviendra vers moi de gré ou de force. Ceux qu'ils aiment, et ceux qui l'aiment, se trouvent ici, et il le comprendra… avant la fin.

Mais ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi, Sakura-chan ? »

Plus que tout le reste, cette dernière question plongea Sakura dans un profond trouble. Les sentiments de Naruto à l'égard de Sasuke semblaient tellement plus profonds que les siens propres, alors qu'elle avait toujours cru être folle de lui. Et Naruto ? Il était bien plus important pour elle qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé au début. Si elle avait à choisir entre les deux garçons, qui choisirait-elle ?

Elle s'interrompit. Choisir entre Naruto et Sasuke, c'était comme choisir entre le jour et la nuit, entre le soleil et la lune. C'était grotesque.

Elle s'apprêtait à demander à Naruto si il l'aimait encore quand celui-ci s'écria :

« Regarde, Sakura-chan, il neige ! »

Il se tourna vers elle, son visage débordant d'une joie juvénile. Elle ne voulait pas briser cette joie. Elle n'avait pas à imposer à Naruto de choisir entre les deux membres de son équipe, un choix qu'elle n'arrivait elle-même pas à réussir.

Elle dit simplement :

« Moi aussi, je voudrais que Sasuke-kun revienne et que tout soit comme avant. »

Il valait mieux pour tout le monde que cela redevienne ainsi : l'éternel trio à jamais réuni dans la joie et la souffrance, la richesse et le pauvreté, et cela jusqu'à que la mort les séparent.


End file.
